Pilots are required to undergo flight training. For example, pilots may perform flight training maneuvers in a practice area. However, such areas are typically ad hoc arrangements in which the pilots self-monitor for traffic by maintaining radio and visual separation. However, improvements to these arrangements may be beneficial.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved practice airspace information and management to one or more users. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.